


Song on the Radio

by Lunarium



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/F, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 20:18:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5979802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarium/pseuds/Lunarium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tara wakes up to a song stirring her memories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Song on the Radio

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bonster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonster/gifts).



> For Bonster! Scene is set some time during Tara's recovery in "Conquer."

The song stirred Tara from her nap. The melody rested in her memory, tucked far back away to the days when she was happy, a song on the radio in the bright sunlit days before the entire world had deteriorated. But there was something different here, for there was no piano or guitar to accompany the silvery voice which sang a low whispered tune of yearning love. 

Opening her eyes, she could almost fool herself into thinking she was back at the hospital the summer she slipped and broken her ankle. The radio was always on back then. It kept her some company, to the amusement of the doctors and staff. But blinking her eyes, the fluorescent lights were no more. She rested in a room lit by candlelight, but the melody continued on. 

A moment later as the sleep and effects of the drug wore off, and Tara realized it was Rosita who was singing. She still had her book propped before her, but her eyes was set on one spot on the page as her mind drifted off in some other place. Her voice was beautiful. 

Tara could not ever recall hearing Rosita sing, so she kept to her spot and listened, not bothering to figure out the song that the other woman sang. Perhaps it was a pop tune, one of the Top 40 from the last year of civilization ever, or one of the songs Tara’s grandmother loved to play on her gramophone whenever Tara visited. It was familiar, whatever it was, and it was just right and soothing, hearing it coming from Rosita. 

By chance Rosita glanced up from her book and promptly ceased singing, her eyes growing wide. 

“Tara! I didn’t mean to wake you,” she said apologetically. “I’ll just go back to reading.” 

“No, I liked it!” Tara protested, smiling. “It was really nice. Beautiful, like you.” 

Rosita scuffed and shook her head. It was clear she was trying not to smile, but slowly but surely Tara could see Rosita’s lips quirk, the battle fast losing; and when her eyes met Tara again, there was that warm and confident smile Tara loved so dearly. 

“What was it called?” 

Rosita gave an honest shrug. “It used to play a lot on the radio station where I worked. I don’t remember the title or the artist now. I never bothered to look it up, but it played so often I knew the words by heart.”

“I’d like to hear it again.” 

Rosita grinned. “All right, then. If it doesn’t make you turn deaf…”

And she returned to her song. Tara snuggled closer towards the edge of the bed just as Rosita set the book down at her lap and leaned forward, smiling at Tara. Gazing into one another’s eyes, she began to sing.


End file.
